Alvin Schwartz/Literary History
Collections *1981 – Scary Stories to Tell in the Dark with Stephen Gammell *1984 – In a Dark, Dark Room and Other Scary Stories with Dirk Zimmer *1984 – More Scary Stories to Tell in the Dark with Stephen Gammell *1991 – Ghosts! Ghostly Tales from Folklore *1991 – Scary Stories 3: More Tales to Chill Your Bones with Stephen Gammell Short Stories *1981 – The Big Toe *1981 – The Walk *1981 – "What Do You Come For?" *1981 – Me Tie Dough-ty Walker! *1981 – A Man Who Lived in Leeds *1981 – Old Woman All Skin and Bone *1981 – The Thing *1981 – Cold As Clay *1981 – The White Wolf *1981 – The Haunted House *1981 – The Guests *1981 – The Girl Who Stood on a Grave *1981 – A New Horse *1981 – Alligators *1981 – Room for One More *1981 – The Wendigo *1981 – The Dead Man's Brains *1981 – "May I Carry Your Basket?" *1981 – The Hook *1981 – The White Satin Evening Gown *1981 – High Beams *1981 – The Babysitter *1981 – The Viper *1981 – The Attic *1981 – The Slithery-Dee *1981 – Aaron Kelly's Bones *1981 – Wait Till Martin Comes *1981 – The Ghost with the Bloody Fingers *1984 – "Oh, Susannah!" *1984 – A Ghost in the Mirror *1984 – A Weird Blue Light *1984 – BA-ROOOM! *1984 – Cemetery Soup *1984 – Clinkity-Clink *1984 – One Sunday Morning *1984 – Rings on Her Fingers *1984 – Somebody Fell from Aloft *1984 – Something Was Wrong *1984 – Sounds *1984 – The Bad News *1984 – The Bed by the Window *1984 – The Bride *1984 – The Brown Suit *1984 – The Cat in a Shopping Bag *1984 – The Cat's Paw *1984 – The Church *1984 – The Curse *1984 – The Dead Man's Hand *1984 – The Drum *1984 – The Little Black Dog *1984 – The Man in the Middle *1984 – The Voice *1984 – The Window *1984 – The Wreck *1984 – Thumpity-Thump *1984 – Wonderful Sausage *1984 – The Teeth *1984 – In the Graveyard *1984 – The Green Ribbon *1984 – In a Dark, Dark Room *1984 – The Night It Rained *1984 – The Pirate *1984 – The Ghost of John *1991 – Susie *1991 – A Little Green Bottle *1991 – The Umbrella *1991 – Three Little Ghosts *1991 – The Teeny-Tiny Woman *1991 – Ghost, Get Lost *1991 – The Appointment *1991 – The Bus Stop *1991 – Faster and Faster *1991 – Just Delicious *1991 – Hello, Kate! *1991 – The Black Dog *1991 – Footsteps *1991 – Like Cats' Eyes *1991 – Bees *1991 – Harold *1991 – The Dead Hand *1991 – Such Things Happen *1991 – The Wolf Girl *1991 – The Dream *1991 – Sam's New Pet *1991 – Maybe You Will Remember *1991 – The Ret Spot *1991 – No, Thanks *1991 – The Trouble *1991 – Strangers *1991 – The Hog *1991 – Is Something Wrong? *1991 – It's Him! *1991 – T-H-U-P-P-P-P-P-P-P! *1991 – You May Be the Next. . . Poems *1981 – The Hearse Song